


Tell me you need me

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Drunk Dean, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Prompt : tell me you need meSam been gone for one year, and it's been 9 months since they talked.





	Tell me you need me

Sam been gone for a year. It’s been nine months since the last time they talk, because Sam needs space, needs to find his place in California, and he can’t if Dean keeps calling him, because it makes him feel like he did the wrong thing, like he should be with Dean, not in college.

So Dean stopped calling, stopped texting. He gave him the space he wanted.

Dad told him that they should hunt separatly, that they could save more people like that, work faster.

Dean thinks it’s bulshit, just an excuse to be away from him. He gets that. He would get away from himself too if he could.

He flips the phone between his fingers, wondering if he should call Sam or not. He’ s a little drunk, too much drunk, and he misses his brother so bad.

He doesn’t except Sam to pick up, and he’s surprise when he hears his voice.

“Hey Dean” He doesn’t answer, just enjoying his name on his brother’s lips. He can praticaly see him, if he thinks really hard “Dean?”

“ **Tell me you need me** ” He’s aware of how weak it sounds, but he doesn’t care

“Tell me, tell me that this doesn’t change anything, that I’m still… That we’re still us”  Sam doesn’t answer for a moment and Dean holds his breath

“I need you more than ever Dean. You’re my big brother, my best friend and my… I miss you. So much. You have no idea” “You could come back”

_But he won’t_

“I… I need to do that Dean. For me” Dean closes his eyes, trying to ignore the tears that are running on his face. What he would give for Sam to be here, with him. It’s insane to love someone so much.

“You could come” Sam whispers “I could make room for you”

“I can’t” 

 _This is your dream_ he wants to tell him, _I’m not part of it_

“I know”

They listen to each other breath for a long moment, neither of them talking. He knows why Sam doesn’t call, it hurts to hang up, and each time is harder than the previous.

“I still need you, Dean. I”ll always need you”

He hears tears in his brother’s voice, and he curses himself for calling, for causing so much pain to Sam.

“I’ll always be here Sammy”

_I just wish you were here too_

 


End file.
